El regalo del poseído
by Nina Castellan
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El campamento Mestizo. Thalía descansa,... ¿tranquila? Quizá encuentre la manera de reencontrarse con aquel que odió y amó por la eternidad.


**Disclaimer**: Si fuese Rick Riordan no me basaría en una canción de una banda británica para hacer esto. Pero como no, y Muse es mi banda favorita entonces nada que hacer semidioses.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

_Como siempre, aquí les traigo algo más de mi inspiración para los escritos de Percy Jackson: Thaluke. Me tome algo de tiempo haciéndolo, ya que he tenido unos problemas familiares terribles; pero Thaluke es Thaluke y para mí, siempre habrá. Espero que les guste y si no, bueno, no lo lean(?)._

* * *

Thalía miraba la rústica ventana de la cabaña de Zeus, a la que pocas veces iba; era irónico, ya ni si quiera solía visitar el Campamento Mestizo con constancia. Se supone que debería de estar junto a la puerta de la cabaña de su señora o haciendo guardia. Pero no, le había cogido uno de esos momentos que tanto detestaba tener. Esos momentos en los que su mente no podía dejar de recordar sus mejores momentos en la vida y cuando se empezaba a preguntar retóricamente infinitas incógnitas: _« ¿Y qué si…? » « ¿Por qué él? » « Pensé que al convertirme en esto lo olvidaría… o lo que siento »._ Sólo en esos pequeños abismos de conciencia se le escapaban aquellas preguntas que ni ella podía responder. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero siempre le ocurría cada vez que regresaba al campamento, y le ganaba el instinto de correr a los "brazos" de su padre. Como era de esperar, nunca le decía a nadie sobre lo que le pasaba y aunque nunca lo hubiese sentido antes, no tenía a nadie para confiarle semejante cosa.

Estaba Annabeth, claro, su amiga de la infancia y la persona en la que más confiaba; pero no era suficiente. Sin él nada era suficiente. Siempre llegaba al mismo punto: Luke. Pensaba en él todo el tiempo, pero no sabía qué pensar de él. Lo odiaba y lo amaba… pero, ¿cómo odiar a alguien a quien amas y luego de odiarlo cómo amarlo? Oh dioses, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y empezaba a sentir la frente extremadamente caliente. Se encogió en sí misma, sobre la cama que era suya pero que nunca usaba, alzó las rodillas y escondió el rostro en ellas. Pero las cosas eran peores cuando cerraba los ojos, todo se volvía negro y su mente reproducía las imágenes que menos quería ver; veía su infancia pasar, las sonrisas, las miradas y las promesas.

Se ahogaba cada vez más en un llanto que le quemaba la garganta, le nublaba los ojos y le hacía gotear la nariz. De repente escuchó una melodía, muy hermosa, que ascendía paulatinamente y se le incrustaba en el tímpano. No lograba distinguirla con claridad, sólo notaba que era callada y tranquila… y muy hermosa. Curiosa, levantó la mirada y dio tal salto que se golpeó la cabeza con la pared. Cerró los ojos adolorida y luego se inclinó hacia lo que había visto: una caja en la mesita del dormitorio.

Era dorada y de un tamaño pequeño, pero brillaba tanto que ella llegó a creer que era el mediodía. La melodía fue aumentando y dejó de convertirse en un murmullo para pasar a ser palabras.

_There's a part in me you'll never know_  
_the only thing I'll never show_…

¿Pero qué…? —Dudosa, la tomó entre sus manos y la agitó junto a su oído izquierdo. La música paró de inmediato y todo se volvió oscuro—, Oh, dioses. La he averiado.

Pero en vez de eso notó que una nota resplandecía ligeramente en donde antes había estado la caja. Con la mano vacía se apresuró a leerla, aunque tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder hacerlo, por el llanto todo aún era confuso. Una letra inglesa y elegante marcaba con negro el papel.

_"Hija de Zeus._

_Si no fueses tú, mi antigua Alhajara no hubiese aparecido: así que espero no haberme equivocado. Sé que te resultará sorprendente, pero es un regalo; un regalo de Luke. Suena loco, pero así es. Ya sabrás que puedo ir y venir del Inframundo, bueno, también puedo ir allí donde él está: Los Campos Elíseos. Me resulta difícil comprender cómo es que sigue allí, pero me parece que tendría que…Espera, me estoy enredando. En fin, me pidió que te diera esto. Dice que sabe lo que hizo, y eso lo tiene prisionero en su propia alma; no hay nada que le doliera más que romperte el corazón, créeme. Piénsatelo antes de tirarlo, ¿si? No lo robó ni nada por el estilo, lo tiene guardado desde hace mucho, quería dártelo pero… ya sabes el resto de la historia. Escucha cada palabra, el chico lo necesita._

_Confío en ti, Thalía, y sé que harás lo correcto._

_Hermes."_

No había palabras para describir lo que fuese que sintiera, el nudo que antes tenía en la garganta ahora crecía con furia en su estómago. Luke, Luke, Luke. Si antes estaba alterada ahora no sabía qué hacer, pensar o decir, se sentía mareada; demasiada información de un solo momento. Él aún existía, y pensaba en ella, se arrepentía. Por casi un segundo logró conmoverla, pero se sacudió la cabeza y tiró la caja con fuerza por la ventana. _« ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que quiero algo suyo? »._ Aquel rubio la había decepcionado, herido y, como decía la nota, roto su corazón. Ella nunca le abría su corazón a nadie, nunca de los jámases, pero había bastado una vez para que se lo quemaran y dejaran hecho trizas.

…_ « Thalía, no dejes que me hagan… no permitas que te hagan daño»._ Esas palabras le resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, golpeando cada rincón de su memoria; gritándole que pensara una vez más en lo último que le había dicho él. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello, por creer que tras esa frase existía quizá algo que le diera esperanzas de que su amor no hubiera sido en vano; pero nunca hallaba nada, y se quedaba con una sensación seca en la boca, buscando más. No quería llorar más, era deplorable hacerlo, y más por quien lo hacía, pero al contemplar cómo la lluvia caía afuera no podía evitarlo. Quería respuestas, pero nunca las tendría. O,… ¿podría?

Se fijó en el pedazo del césped que destellaba dorado, en contraste a su alrededor obscuro y grisáceo. Parecía atontarla con su reflejo en la ventana… _« Escucha cada palabra»_. ¿Palabras? Allí había un mensaje, de él. No duró si quiera cinco segundos en reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba a sí misma buscando entre el desastre de afuera su, ahora, preciado regalo. Se llenó las uñas de barro y el agua se le metía en las entrañas pero consiguió tener de vuelta en sus manos la pequeña caja que le había dejado Hermes. Entró de nuevo y se sacudió la humedad como un cachorro, pero no podía esperar para abrirla y enterarse de qué era; la curiosidad le hacía hormiguear las palmas de las manos.

Se sentó en su litera de manera india, de tal manera que pudiese colocar la reliquia entre sus piernas. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, no sabía con qué se encontraría, pero con dedos torpes al fin logró armarse de valor para abrirla. Su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, no hasta que empezó a sonar aquella melodía de antes. Pero ahora con mayor fuerza y claridad.

_There's a part in me you'll never know_  
_the only thing I'll never show._

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly_  
_hopelessly I'll give you everything._  
_But I won't give you up_  
_I won't let you down_  
_and I won't leave you falling_  
_If the moment ever comes._

Aprovechó la pausa musical para reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Acaso aquello quería decir, que él… ¿Él la amaba? Aguantó la respiración para evitar llorar, si lloraba no escucharía el resto de la canción. Acarició la tapa de la pequeña caja musical y sintió que un calor en su pecho la abrumaba, un ardor que no podía ignorar fácilmente se mantuvo en el hueco izquierdo de su pecho; justo donde estaba su corazón. Por un instante deseo nunca haber abierto aquel presente, volvía a escuchar la misma frase de años atrás: No te decepcionaré. _« Thals, yo nunca te decepcionaría. Confía en mí, nunca te decepcionaré. »_ No te decepcionaré. Luke Castellan le decía que no la decepcionaría, una y otra vez se lo repetía, pero no caería de nuevo; sabía que introducir a Luke en su vida de nuevo, implicaba la palabra decepción. Se concentró de nuevo, apartando la rabia que le empezaba a llenar la cabeza.

_It's plain to see it's trying to speak_  
_Cherished dreams forever asleep_  
_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly_  
_Hopelessly I'll give you everything_  
_But I won't give you up_  
_I won't let you down_  
_And I won't leave you falling_  
_If the moment ever comes_

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly_  
_Hopelessly I'll give you everything_  
_But I won't give you up_  
_I won't let you down_  
_And I won't leave you falling_  
_But the moment never comes_

Increíble. Era simplemente increíble que se atreviera a decirle todo, justo en ese momento, en una canción cuando no tuvo las agallas de hacerlo en vida. ¿Por qué le decía que la amaba? No había nada que se pudiera hacer ya. Ella era una cazadora y él estaba muerto, y aunque renaciera, la olvidaría en la siguiente vida. Porque así eran las cosas, no importaba cuánto hubieses amado a una persona, en tu siguiente condenada vida la olvidarías y conocerías a otra a la cual jurarle amor eterno.

La canción ya había acabado, no se escuchaba más melodía, pero eso no evitó que Thalía diera un gran respingo cuando escuchó una voz, y no cualquier voz. Su voz.

_I love you endlessly, Thalia._

Sin pensarlo, dejó escapar una débil sonrisa torcida. Quería contestarle, desesperadamente quería contestarle: _¡Sí, Luke, yo te amé y te amaré siempre!_ Pero le era imposible si quiera pronunciar algo así. Se le ocurrió que quizá si él no se hubiera ido, ella podría perdonarlo, y podrían estar juntos; como se prometían sin palabras, para siempre.

Bajó la mirada hacia la caja musical con más atención, y se limpió las lágrimas, que exigían salir, con la manga de su sudadera negra para dormir. Por un segundo llegó a creer que lo que veía era sólo una ilusión, pero al alargar la mano supo que no era así; era real. Cuando la abrió, se concentró tanto en escuchar la música que se olvidó de verificar si la caja estaba vacía o no, pero no era así, estaba totalmente llena a rebosar. Eran cartas, papeles amarillentos y arrugados, que le indicaban que debían de haber estado guardados desde hacía años; no eran unas cuantas, eran demasiadas, pero sabía que no eran suficientes. Nunca nada sería suficiente para completar ese vacío. Bajo todas aquellas cartas había un cuadernillo de cuero marrón, algo mareado, juntó sus cejas confundida y, con sumo cuidado, deslizó la portada hacia la izquierda para abrirlo. Estaba marcado con bolígrafo negro desgastado y ponía sólo cuatro palabras, con una caligrafía bastante respetable: Diario de Luke Castellan.

No hubo necesidad de reprimir una risa, ella sabía que eran exactamente iguales y sabía también que él, en su soledad, sólo podía contarle las cosas a alguien; a sí mismo. Pasó el pulgar derecho por las hojas, y pudo ver que estaba lleno de palabras, no había ni una hoja en blanco. Ése era su verdadero tesoro, y se dio cuenta cuando aterrizó en el hecho de que, literalmente, tenía la vida de Luke entre sus manos. Quería leer todo, saber cada detalle de él, por más difícil que le resultara hacerlo. Pero no ahora, ahora sólo quería terminar de ver la lluvia caer. Así que volvió todo a su lugar, y al cerrar la caja depositó un frío beso en la tapa dorada, sin evitar sonreír. Ya nada más la podía sorprender esa noche, por eso cuando separó los labios y vio que unas palabras aparecían grabadas allí, lo único que hizo fue leerlas con la sonrisa más amplia que había podido expresar en años.

_"Hey pinecone, the only thing you must do is close your eyes and dream away with me, alone together, like the old times". *_

Pino. Ella era su pino y él su poseído. Apartó con mano suave la caja y la dejó donde había aparecido, se sintió agradecida de haber sido encontrada por Hermes; no sabía cómo, pero Luke había sido capaz de redimir todo lo que le había hecho con tan sólo regalarle tal cosa. Le había confiado su vida, incluso después de haber peleado y haber muerto, y en ese momento, ella sentía que había recuperado a su pequeño rubio de catorce años. Aquel que había arriesgado más de cien veces su vida para salvar la de ella, y que siempre la reconfortaba con una mirada sincera de ojos celestes.

Cansada de tantas emociones, descendió lentamente sobre la cama, dejó que la música llenara su habitación, tratando de memorizar cada palabra que sonaba. No trataba de conciliar el sueño, sólo quería mantener los ojos cerrados para hacerle caso a su distante amado. Retenía cada palabra, cada frase… y abrió los ojos de un sopetón cuando entendió el mensaje. ¿Sería posible que en esas cartas hubiera alguna pista que le indicara…? No. No. Se suponía que cuando se renace, no había manera de recordar la vida pasada. Pero conocía a Luke, y sabía que él nunca haría una cosa así si no tuviera un significado en especial. Se retorcía los sesos, tratando de hallar alguna explicación a un gesto así, incluso Hermes creía que no había razón por la que no hubiera renacido aún…Excepto porque, según él, su alma se hallaba "retenida". Tal vez eso era, quizá buscaba su perdón para salir de allí, pero… ¿lo tenía? No, Luke no esperaría por algo tan simple, a lo mejor él sabía algo. Alguna manera de reencontrarse cuando ya no fuese él.

No tenía respuestas, de nuevo, y lo odio como lo había hecho en todo este tiempo. Siempre haciéndose el listillo, creyendo que ella no podía hacer nada, le confiaba la vida que había vivido pero dejándola a la deriva, otra vez. Tenía todo y no tenía nada. Sin embargo, al recordar que al menos tenía una parte de él, un leve hormigueo desde la boca del estómago empezó a subir hasta alojarse en su garganta. Si leía todo aquello, quizá tuviera la oportunidad de rehacer todo… y esperarlo.

Le dolía la cabeza. Demasiada información en sólo una noche, aún le quedaba mucho por pensar. ¿Dejaría a las cazadoras por aquel que le rompió el corazón? ¿Recordaría su amor por ella si renaciera? ¿Lo perdonaría después de todo? No quería pensar en todo sólo en una noche, se le saldría el alma dormida. Se volvió a relajar, tenía cosas que hacer en la mañana, que tuviese un regalo no quisiera decir que dejaría sus labores; debía luchar, enseñar, instruir…Debía de ser Thalía, la cazadora líder de Artemisa. Se preguntó de repente si su señora la perdonaría si se apartara de su lado. Le juró lealtad, y sólo así, ¿ella le pagaría con deshonra? Claro que no. Primero comprobaría si sus suposiciones eran ciertas antes de hacer algo tan estúpido e infantil. Ya no era la misma de antes, aquella ingenua que se dejaba convencer de Luke tan sólo por ser asombroso. No cometería el error tres veces.

—Castellan, más vale que tengas razón, o te arrepentirás de amarme. —Le susurró al rubio en la oscuridad, aun sabiendo que no podría escucharla, pero con la esperanza de que al prometerle algo al viento, lo cumpliría. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente vagara por _«sueños adorados»_, como le pedía la canción.

* * *

*Oye pino, lo único que debes hacer es cerrar tus ojos y soñar junto a mí, sólo los dos, como en los viejos tiempos.

_Eso es todo. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. Esa es la tercera droga después de Thaluke y Muse. Por cierto, se preguntarán del asterizco, bueno, resulta que soy una malota y esto sonaba muy tonto en español así que lo puse en inglés ._./ ¡Yay!(?) Bueno pinos, los quiero, y espero verlos pronto._

_Besos,_

_Nina._


End file.
